Leon Cromwell (Web Novel)
Summary Leon Cromwell is one of Eight Star Demon Lords and a Hero. He is also the childhood friend of Chloe. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Leon Cromwell Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 200+ Classification: Hero, Demon Lord, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Sealing, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Flight, Shapeshifting, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation, Genius Intelligence, Summoning, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Mind Manipulation (Before becoming a demon lord, Ramiris's thought manipulation had no effect on him and instead he controlled her), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Radiation Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Precognition, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Continent level (When he is fighting seriously he is capable of destroying El Dorado, his country which is the size of a continent) Speed: Relativistic+ (Stated to be able to move at almost the speed of light), with Speed of Light attack speed with Holy Breakdown (It is an attack which is superior to Hinata's Disintegration which was stated to be light speed, it also an attack which uses photons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: High (Fought continuously for 1 whole day and night without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Holy Flame Rapier, a mythical class rapier, and Golden Circle, a legend class shield that can reduce an enemy's attacks effectively down to half of its original power if its demonic in nature. Intelligence: Genius (With his exceptional intelligence and his genius intellect, Leon learned magic at an absurd pace and he reached the pinnacle of human wisdom.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Demi-God:' As a demigod, Leon is an upper tier spiritual lifeform, thus he has no physical body, and exists only as holy aura, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. 'Abilities' *'Purity King Metatron:' An Ultimate Skill which draws the purest energy possible from power, magic, aura, and skill. The attribute of this skill is light and it specializes in purifying demons. *'Sacred Tetrahedron Demon Sealing Barrier:' A sealing technique which creates a small tetrahedron with four pillars made from crystallized spirits, which grows large in accordance to Leon’s will, and wraps around its target. The barrier that Leon constructs is given the effect of eternity, where the captured person is confined. It was a high-class sealing technique that rivals Chloe's Infinite Prison. When the barrier’s effect is activated, it sucks out the magic power from whatever is inside it and uses it to reinforce the barrier’s strength. *'Holy Breakdown:' An attack in which twinkling lights radiate from Leon's 36 pairs of wings. When the lights collided with the layered barrier he sets up, they are reflected irregularly and fill the inside of the barrier with light. It is a wild dance of photons that breaks down the things it touches. The annihilation percentage inside the limited space covered by the barrier is 100%, it is an inescapable technique. When the inside of the barrier is filled with lights, photons are generated, and the ability concludes. This ability generates energy several thousand times greater than the “Disintegration” that Hinata had used, and all objects within the barrier are disintegrated, disintegrating everything in the barrier at an atomic and spiritual level. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Leon understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Geniuses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Tier 6